Kiss it and make it better
by Nea-9
Summary: HUDDY. Cuddy forces House to attend a charity event. PLEASE read and review!


„House, MD" doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. I am simply borrowing them to have a little fun here. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

English isn't my first language, and this story was not corrected by a beta reader. Please have mercy, I am trying my best.

A/N: Just a quick warning, some might consider this a bit trippy, but most of my stories are, so here we go and have fun!

* * *

**Kiss it and make it better**

There was too much ice in his drink.

And the music sucked. Big time.

House sighed as he stared at the whiskey glass in his hands, contemplating whether to gulp down the tiny amount of whiskey that was locked between countless cubes of ice – or forget about it and get a new drink. Or just go home.

Yep, going home was the most attractive alternative.

He still wasn't sure just how exactly Cuddy had managed to talk him into attending this charity event at the hospital, but he was here, in a suit with a bow tie and the silver cane at his side.

In House's eyes these parties were a lame excuse for arrogant rich dicks to get together and wallow collectively in their own high-handedness.

He briefly measured how long it would take him to hang himself with this ridiculous bow tie, but then dismissed the thought. The thing was to short.

He hadn't had a single sip of his drink, but found himself ordering a second one, and remembered the reason why he came in the first place. Free alcohol.

The waitress, a girl in her mid-twenties, handed him a glass of whiskey that looked just like the first one. Full of ice.

What sick joke was that?

"I hate it when they lure you into coming with the promise of free booze and then only serve you ice in glasses." Dr. Lena Fornoy sidled up to House's side, nursing a glass of what he suspected to be Vodka. He had met her only once or twice before, didn't remember what exactly she did for a living and was surprised that he could recall her name.

"Amen to that." He quietly said before drinking the content of one of his drinks and taking a better look at her. She had long black hair, it probably wasn't her natural colour, but it suited her olive skin tone perfectly. Long dark tresses tumbling down her shoulders. Red lips and almond shaped eyes. _'Mediterranean background.'_ he guessed. House decided that she could be worth his attention.

* * *

Dr. Cuddy laughed politely at the joke Doctor Taub had made, he had been trying to engage her into a conversation for the last 10 minutes. She folded her arms a bit awkwardly, holding her glass of red wine to her left cheek, but didn't really know why she was doing that.

Lisa Cuddy liked charity events and fundraisings, it was a pleasurable way of getting people to donate for her hospital, but this party had been going on since almost four hours and she started to get bored. Maybe she should have organized another casino night, like last year, that had been…rather entertaining. Despite herself she had to smile at the memory. Well, in the end, House had saved his patient, and that was the most important thing, right?

House…Cuddy shook her head as she thought back on how much arguing and threatening it had taken her to get House to come to this party. And it wasn't like he had to hold a speech or anything!

Throwing an occasional "Uhu." and "How fascinating!" into the conversation with Dr. Taub, she let her eyes wander, looking for him.

She caught sight of him at the other end of the room, at the bar, alone. His facial expression was unreadable, but she suspected that he simply despised being here. Lisa sighed. Sometimes she wondered why he had to make everything so hard and difficult.

Dr. Wilson was sitting at a table, alone with a young nurse name Violet, or Viola, Cuddy wasn't entirely sure. The girl had started working here a month ago, and was about half Wilson's age.

Her gaze fell back on House as she noticed Dr. Fornoy, a young surgeon, slowly approaching him. She addressed him first, but made sure she stood in a respectable distance. Only as he responded to whatever she had said, she walked a little closer.

Cuddy was sure that he'd scare her off by saying something inappropriate and rude, but somehow, that didn't seem to be the case.

He actually smiled at Dr. Fornoy, and if she didn't know better, she'd say it was flirtatious.

"So, Dr. Cuddy, what is your opinion on this matter?" Dr. Taub's voice pulled her back to reality.

"Huh? I mean…excuse me, Dr. Taub, my mind was elsewhere for a moment, I am sorry. You were saying…"

Taub smiled a bit confused, but didn't seem to be offended.

* * *

Dr. Lena Fornoy was now leaning on the bar next to him, her hip sometimes brushing against his good leg.

"I am surprised."

"And why is that, Dr. Fornoy?" House lifted an amused eyebrow.

"Well, I'd say you have your own sense of humour, but I wouldn't necessarily describe you as a jerk."

House had to smile. "I take that as a compliment. Now I wish I could say something remotely nice about your personality or reputation, but I don't know you well enough I am afraid. And I can't really come up with something nice."

She looked at him with brownish green eyes, and he had the impression she was trying to stare him down for a moment.

"Well, Doctor House, there are two possibilities. Either we stay here and I am going to start pelting the waiters with ice cubes, or we can leave and have our own little party, and you can get to know me a little better." Dr. Fornoy pulled a silver pocket flask out of her purse.

* * *

Lisa didn't know why she was following them, maybe it was out of curiosity, maybe it was something else…all she knew was that she just HAD to find out what House and Fornoy were up to. As quietly as it was humanly possible in her high heeled shoes, she walked down the hallway, keeping close to the wall, like people always did in movies when they were following somebody.

Dr. Fornoy…if Cuddy hadn't been watching, she'd never believe that a woman like Lena Fornoy, a woman so smart with a promising future and good looks could fall for a man like House.

He was rude, mean, a smartass, simply an asshole. And handsome, and funny, and witty, and strong-willed, and if he really wanted to – he could be incredibly charming.

Cuddy shook her head. When it came to House, she never quite knew where she stood with him. Most of the time they were fighting, arguing, negotiating, they were at each other's throats, and then…whenever he stood next to her, so close that she could smell the warm scent of his skin, her heart started to jump like a bird in a cage.

Sometimes she couldn't stop thinking about how great it would feel to kiss him, how exciting it would be to have him sucking on her tongue. And sometimes these thoughts would become so strong that she'd dream of him.

Abruptly, her thoughts were interrupted by the clicking sound of someone else's heels on the marble floor of the hallway. Before Cuddy could even think about hiding, Lena Fornoy walked around the corner.

The masses of Lena's black hair had looked so perfect before, but now they seemed a bit out of control. She held her face in her left hand, and for a second Cuddy thought House might have hurt her, rage building inside her, but then she realized Dr. Fornoy was only trying to wipe the smeared lipstick from the corners of her mouth.

"Dr. Fornoy!" Lisa called out to get the other woman's attention.

Lena almost jumped at the sound of her voice, she obviously hadn't noticed her.

"Oh Dr. Cuddy…good to see you. Nice party!" Lena smiled, her makeup looking flawless again. She seemed to be in a good mood.

Without waiting for an answer, the young surgeon walked passed Cuddy and sashayed down the hallway.

Lisa found House on a balcony in one of the visiting areas, and suddenly wasn't so sure anymore if following him was such a good idea. He sat on a cane chair, his back towards her, and a silver flask on the low table next to him.

She didn't know why, but as she saw him sitting there, motionless, she felt the almost uncontrollable urge to go outside and be with him. And so she did.

"House." She softly called from the balcony door, and he turned his head in surprise. He probably wanted to be alone, but right now, she couldn't care less.

"Dr. Cuddy. Always a pleasure." with that, he sank back into the chair, not further acknowledging her.

"So Dr. Fornoy, huh? Didn't know you like surgeons." Slowly Cuddy walked up to him.

"She's a surgeon? Well, that explains a lot." House brushed the back of his hand over his lips.

"So do you like her?" Cuddy asked, exhaling slowly.

"We've only met two or three times. Besides, she bites."

"Excuse me?" Lisa lifted an eyebrow.

House smiled a bit and pulled on his lower lip, exposing the inside. A tiny bite mark graced the soft pink flesh. Cuddy laughed.

"Well, at least one woman knows how to deal with you properly."

"Ah, don't hide your light under a bushel, Cuddles, I bet you are dreaming about sinking your teeth into me every once in a while." He raised his eyebrow at her suggestively.

For a moment, Cuddy felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs, but she regained her composure quickly, closing her eyes for a moment. She unfolded her arms and placed her hands on the armrests of his chair.

She kissed him, taking his bottom lip softly between hers, letting her tongue glide over the small bite mark on it's inside. At first, he was stock-still, and she took pride in catching him off guard, but then he started to relax a bit, softly kissing her back.

It felt like an explosion took place in Cuddy's mind as she felt the tip of his tongue toying with hers. She hiked her dress up a bit, exposing her creamy thighs to him, and climbed on his lap, making sure not to put any weight onto his bad leg. His arms circled her waist and he started rubbing circles on her back.

After a while, she broke the kiss, and rested her forehead against his, almost getting lost in his blue eyes.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." was what she got for an answer.

* * *

And once again, that was it (at least for now).

So please REVIEW and tell me what you think.


End file.
